Pulse oximetry for measuring constituents of circulating blood has achieved acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios. A pulse oximeter generally includes a two-wavelength optical sensor applied to a patient, a monitor for processing sensor signals and displaying results and a patient cable electrically interconnecting the sensor and the monitor. The monitor typically provides a numerical readout of physiological parameters such as oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate (PR). Advanced physiological monitors utilize multiple wavelength sensors and enhanced measurement capabilities to provide readouts of additional parameters, such as carboxyhemoglobin (HbCO), methemoglobin (HbMet) and total hemoglobin (Hbt).
Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,650,917, 6,157,850, 6,002,952, 5,769,785 and 5,758,644; low noise pulse oximetry sensors are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,088,607 and 5,782,757; all of which are assigned to Masimo Corporation, Irvine, Calif. (“Masimo”) and are incorporated by reference herein.
Physiological monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are described in at least U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013, filed Mar. 1, 2006 and titled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,208, filed Mar. 1, 2006 and titled Noninvasive Multi- Parameter Patient Monitor, both assigned to Masimo Laboratories, Irvine, Calif. (Masimo Labs) and both incorporated by reference herein.
Further, physiological monitoring systems that include low noise optical sensors and pulse oximetry monitors, such as any of LNOP® adhesive or reusable sensors, SofTouch™ sensors, Hi-Fi Trauma™ or Blue™ sensors; and any of Radical®, SatShare™, Rad-9™, Rad-5™, Rad-5v™ or PPO+™ Masimo SET® pulse oximeters, are all available from Masimo. Physiological monitoring systems including multiple wavelength sensors and corresponding noninvasive blood parameter monitors, such as Rainbow™ adhesive and reusable sensors and RAD-57™ and Radical-7™ monitors for measuring SpO2, pulse rate (PR), perfusion index (PI), pleth variability index (PVI), signal quality, HbCO and HbMet among other parameters are also available from Masimo.